Halo Battle Evolution:Aura
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: After the Autumn Pillar crashes and the captain goes down with his boat, it is up to the master and kotana to link up with survivors. Maybe they'll find Sherrif Johnson too who knows. This story is inspired by Star War BOTW and as such is Halo Combat Evolved's transcript translated from English to Chinese and back.


Aura

Immaculate cowboy

Cortana: "We are coming too fast!"

The bumblebee flies over the cliff and trails the smoke. When the plane sailed to the ground at an alarming rate, the chief looked at it from the inside.

Bumblebee pilot: "Damn! The air brakes are out of order! They blow too early! I lost her strength. Support the impact!"

Hear the violent shock. Fade out white.

Cortana: "Emirates? Chiefs! Can you hear me? Finally! Are you okay? Can you move?"

As the chief exit life cabin:

Cortana: (quietly) "Others... influence. We can't do anything."

When the chief leaves the area:

Cortana: "Warning! I have detected multiple ships that the Covenant has dropped. I recommend entering those hills. If we are lucky, the Covenant believes that everyone on the lifeboat will die in the crash."

If the chief begins to explore:

Cortana: "I am reading thousands of plants. The ecosystem of the ring is very complicated."

If the chief begins to cross the bridge:

Cortana: "Alarm! The covenant drops the ship! They must be looking for survivors. I suggest to escape immediately!"

If the principal 徘徊:

Cortana: "Alarm! The ship that the Covenant has dropped has found us, they are coming."

When a covenant descending ship arrived, there were two banshees. The chieftain either destroys or evades the fallen covenant army or passes through the canyon.

Cortana: "I am reading the lifeboat lighthouse on a mountain. We should check if there are survivors."

The chief is close to the surviving Marines.

Private Bisenti: "It's nice to meet you, sir! Welcome to the party!"

Either

Private Bisenti: "Thank God, it is you, sir! I thought we were the only ones who could escape the pillars of autumn!"

Either

Private Bisenti: "Thank God, you are here, master. I think we are in trouble."

Staff Sheriff Johnson: (sighs) "This is a mess, sir. We are scattered in this valley. We call for evacuation, but until you appear, I think we are cooked."

Cortana: "Don't worry, Sheriff. We will stay here until evac arrives."

Private MendozaCOM: "Look up! I have an ally here to drop the ship!"

The Emirates is responsible for handling the Covenant forces.

Private MendozaCOM: "It looks sharp! The covenant's falling ship is close! I can use some help here!"

The chiefs deal with the next wave.

Private MendozaCOM: "Hey - Oh, another robber dunk behind us! They tried to get us to flank!"

If all Marines are dead:

Cortana: "We can't save them... I suggest staying here waiting for the pick."

If the chief begins to leave the area:

Cortana: "Where are you going? The lifeboat lighthouse is the only chance we have to reunite with other crew members. We need to stick to it."

The last wave of falling ships:

FoehammerCOM: "This is Pelican Echo 419. Has anyone read me? Repeat: Any UNSC staff, respond."

Marine, SSGT Johnson or CortanaCOM: "Roger, Echo 419. This is Fire Team Charlie. We read you. Are you, Foehammer?"

FoehammerCOM: "Roger, fire brigade Charlie. I am very glad to hear from you!"

Marine, SSGT Johnson or CortanaCOM: "If you are not too busy, Foehammer, we can use the elevator. We have survivors who can ship to the command shuttle."

FoehammerCOM: "I am on the road."

Cortana: "Look, more lifeboats! They enter quickly. If those lifeboats come down, the covenant will be above , we need you to leave your warthog. I will see if I can save some soldier."

FoehammerCOM: "Roger, Cortana. Ok, Charlie team, Warthog has been deployed. Give them hell on the saddle!"

CortanaCOM: "Roger, Foehammer. Support evac survivors and transport them to safety."

FoehammerCOM: "This is for sure. Echo 419 stayed at the station. Foehammer was out."

Cortana: "Master and I need some spare, can you save a few people?"

SSGT Johnson (if you let him live) or PFC Fitzgerald: "Of course, Cortana. Well, ladies, volunteers have doubled! The rest, please arrive at the drop boat."

If you go from the fallen pig to the cave in the distance.

Cortana: "If we want to get to other lifeboats in time, we need pigs."

If the chiefs explore the area on foot or delay more than five minutes:

Cortana: "The survivors may be close to their emergency beacons."

A NAV point appears on a distant cave.

Cortana: "We need to find where each lifeboat is landing."

The chieftain's warthog is close to a large cave structure.

Cortana: "This cave is not a natural form. Someone built it, so it must be somewhere.

The chieftain drove into the cave.

Cortana: I have invaded the Covenant's . They actually play tactical data on unencrypted channels! We should tell them who they are dealing with. Master, I will use your suit's transponder system to monitor their chatter. "

After navigating the tunnel, the chieftain appears in a large cavern, and a crack divides the floor into two halves. There is no obvious way to cross. The contract power occupies the side of the cave where he is. He killed all the covenants present.

Cortana: "There must be some mechanism to go through this cave. Look for a control panel or switch."

The chief rises to a balcony, finds a control panel, and activates it.

When the chiefs participated in the group, four huge silver beam-generating structures extended through the crack and the energy bridge slowly became coherent.

The chief crossed the bridge and crossed more tunnels.

Cortana: "New traffic on the Covenant battlefield... More crew than I expected to leave the fall - the captain really gave them hell! If we can find Captain Case and other survivors, we have Opportunity to coordinate an effective resistance."

The chieftain arrives at the exit of the cave.

Reunion tour

The chieftain approached the scene of the rock landslide crash. Up to seven Marines can be saved here.

Cortana: "Detected survivors. Marines are hidden in these rocks."

Marine Sharpshooter: "Contact! Covenant drop ship, there!"

If the covenant is full of rocks:

Marine Corps: "Step back! Come back!"

The Marines will all be on the highest rock of the sniper.

If the chief leaves the area before evac arrives:

Cortana: "Where are you going? We need to stay in the Marine Corps."

The chieftain resisted several waves of covenant power.

FoehammerCOM: "Echo 419 comes to Cortana, come in."

CortanaCOM: "We read you, Echo 419. We have survivors and need to take off immediately."

This line will change to reflect two ad pods that you haven't found yet:

FoehammerCOM: "Roger, Cortana. On my way. I found an extra lifeboat in your area. One is near the edge of the cliff. The other is near the river. It's hard to see my height, but it looks like it still There are more survivors."

CortanaCOM: "Confirmed. We are moving forward."

If all Marines are killed:

Cortana: "There are no survivors..."

If the chief is stupid:

Cortana: "We need to find two other lifeboats."

The chieftain approached the scene of the crash of the river.

Cortana: "There are some Marines hiding in the mountains above the buildings."

The chieftain entered the hill where the Marine Corps is located. Here you can save three Marines.

Marines: "You are a sighted chieftain with pain in your eyes. Our situation is very bad. We are injured here."

Cortana: "I will call and pick them up."

The president defended the survivors for more covenant drop ships.

FoehammerCOM: "Echo 419 to Cortana, Foehammer at the station, ready to answer again."

CortanaCOM: "Sure, Foehammer. We are ready to let the dust disappear and get closer when we are ready. We will be looking for the last lifeboat, Echo 419, good luck."

If all Marines are killed:

Cortana: (painfully) "They are all dead."

When the chief leaves the second lifeboat:

Cortana: "Warning! I have received a report about the covenant and secured the pillars of the fall crash site. The good news is that the captain is still alive. The bad news is that the covenant occupied the entire surviving commander. Let us hurry to find The last lifeboat so that we can connect with the rest of the survivors."

The chieftain is close to the lifeboat by the river. There are no bodies nearby.

Cortana: "The lifeboat was discovered. There are no signs of survivors..."

PFC Fitzgerald: "This lifeboat was destroyed, the chief. There are weapons and supplies, but ... no bodies."

Either

PFC Fitzgerald: "The total number of lifeboats, sir. There are weapons and supplies everywhere, but I can't find any bodies. Maybe someone is alive to leave."

Either

PFC Fitzgerald: "How bad! Weapons lockers must be open. There are weapons and supplies throughout the place. But where is the body?"

The chieftain saw the structure of the edge of the cliff on the top of the mountain.

Cortana: "Maybe they took cover in that structure. Let's check it out."

If the chief leaves the area before finding the survivor:

Cortana: "We should search the interior of these buildings before leaving."

The chieftain found the way to enter the structure, where he found up to five Marines and naval crews to fight the Covenant. He assisted them in killing the Covenant forces.

Cortana: "I have already called evac."

Marine Corps: "Roger that. Marines! Assemble for evac, play!"

If all Marines and technicians are killed:

Cortana: (sorry) "We can't save any Marines. 100% injury rate."

Either

Cortana: "Dead. They are all dead. On the water boat, let us return to the base."

When you emerge from the structure, if there is still a covenant in the area:

Cortana: "We should protect the area before the landing boat arrives."

The chiefs towed the last covenant in the nearby area.

CortanaCOM: "This is the last one."

FoehammerCOM: "Roger, I am on the road."

Cortana: "New traffic on the Covenant. I found Captain Keith! He was detained on a Coven cruiser, Truth and Reconciliation, a ship I was disabled before we gave up the fall. Truth and reconciliation came on the desert plateau. Rotate up about three hundred kilometers."

Echo 419 is here.

Cortana: "This is our ride. Go on board, let's get out of here."

FoehammerCOM: "Welcome to board the plane, captain. Prepare for dust."

The chieftain climbed the squad.

Cortana: "We should move out, Lieutenant. Then we need your rescue mission."

Echo 419 flew off the area.

Lighten to black.

The level ends.


End file.
